Vortex Security: Endgame
Vortex Security: Endgame (abbreviated VS3: Endgame) is a 2012-2013 British-American action film written and directed by Rick120. The film was released in three parts from March 2012 to January 2013. It is the final film in the Vortex Security series chronologically, and the third film in release order. The film follows directly after the events of the previous film and was met with a positive critical reaction. Plot 'Part 1' The movie begins at Fort Vulcan 2.0, where Vortex Soldiers discuss the events in ROBLOX City and how there has been no word from anyone. Rick and his troops parachute into Stratosphere tower, where they quickly spot another parachute floating down. It turns out to be Vomica; one of the VAK Generals, she is quickly arrested and taken away. Rick is then introduced by Neville and Justin, Nextgen and Vortex Soldiers. Neville informs Rick of Nextgens apparent downfall, and that they have gone under a new organisation called S.A.S: Special Air Service, he also tells Rick that he had been listening into radio conversation between the plane and Vakshii; causing Rick concern. In the tower, Vomica is being interogated by Jazz and Justin, who reveal her realname; Alexis. Vomica then explains that the name is not anymore a meaning to her, and that Vomica was the name she lives by since being found by Vaktus. Jazz beings going over the events prior to their arrival at Stratosphere, Vomica admits to communicating with Vakshii and sent the coordinates to their location and that getting caught was also part of the plan and that battle is inevitable. After Corporal Jim locks Vomica away in a cell, Rick calls a meeting, explaining to soldiers of the events in ROBLOX City, and how the upcoming battle will determine the fate of either side, and that VAK has Vaktaii as its new leader and then mentions that it was General Sasuke that killed Vaktus, dying himself in the process. During the meeting Vomica escapes. More Vortex and SAS soldiers arrive, Jazz finished explaining to them everything that has happened prior, finishing estimating around over 10.000 VAK soldiers heading to their location. Rick announces that then they have to get into Vakshii and end it all that night. Meanwhile a few VAK soldiers parachute into the area to investigate, killing Neville in the process, only to be killed by Jim. Immediatly, Rick calls in an emergancy plan of action meeting, dubbing the following: Operation Endgame. Jim runs through the plan with everyone, but to Rick it seems to easy. Later he and Jazz sit alone in another room, Rick discusses his plan of entering the heart of Vakshii solo, and rescue JGA1, Jazz however refuses to let him go alone saying he will get killed if he did so. 'Part 2' 'Part 3' Production Filming Part 1 began in February 2012, and finished a few weeks later. Filming Part 2 began a week after Part 1 was released and ended a month later. Filming Part 3 had multiple problems, including the lack of interest from actors within the production group and Rick's urgent need to completing college assingments. Part 3 was forgotten for months until the need to complete the movie came back up, due to KrisBush's announcement of another Vortex Security Trilogy. After months of delay, filming officially began in December 2012 and ended on January 25, 2013. Reception Endgame recieved overwhelmingly positive reviews for it's special effects, music, characters and action sequences. In October 2013, it was considered Rick120's best film, until the release of Transition the following year. AVERAGE RATING: 9.6/10 Trivia *It is the only VS film to be rated I-16, due to the violent action sequences during the end battle. *At 50 minutes, VS: Endgame is the longest installment in the series, and was Rick's longest film prior to the release of Transparency. *Part 3 was delayed due to the lack of motivation from both cast and crew members, the project was brought back from the dead and completed, thanks to the help of Throwback Studios. Awards and Nominations 2013 BLOX Awards Octoberfest 2013 The 2013 Golden Noob Awards Media Category:Films Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2012 Films Category:2013 Films